Fault
by dickgraysonfan101
Summary: Teary Green Eyes part two. Storyline is similar to "My time of Dying" and "Faith." Apologizes in advance for any OOCs or misspelling, I try my best.
1. Chapter 1

It has been three weeks since Dean's suicide attempt, he had fallen into coma.

Bobby had picked Dean up off the bathroom floor, pulling Sam off him, taking him to the nearest E.R. Dean got urgent care, getting his stomach pumped, Bobby had to hold Sam as they took Dean. They were lucky Dean survived the overdose, but the doctors are saying he probably won't wake up, although Dean's body is fighting.

Sam had broken into more tears when he heard this, he had to save Dean by all means possible. But in the meantime Sam stayed by Dean as much as he could, as Bobby tried to get a hold of John, of course no luck. He played some of Dean's cassette tapes; ACDC, Metallica, Asia, Deep Purple, CCR and others that Sam knew Dean listened to. He did this because he believed Dean could hear them, and he thought he could keep Dean's body calm and steady if he did so.

Dean sat up, feeling fine, better actually. "Wow Sammy I had the most weirdest dream- hey why are you upset?" Sam just looked at Dean's body. Dean got up and walked over to him waving a hand in front of him.

"Helloooo?" Dean drawled out, starting to get irritated, what the hell was Sam looking at. Turning, he saw it, well him. "What the hell is going on Sammy?" Dean said slightly weirded out of the out of body experience.

* * *

"You stupid fuck of a father, answer your phone, your son is dying. And it's all your fault, you better get here soon so I can throttle you, and send you to Hell, John!" Bobby yelled onto the non receiving answering machine as Sam walked into the hallway.

Bobby slammed his phone shut. "How's Dean?" Bobby asked with slight irritation in his voice.

"Blood levels are low, same with everything else. Did you get a hold of Dad?" Sam asked looking down.

"Same as the last few weeks, it's no. I'm starting to hope your father got killed, as the universe is giving back."

"My Dad's too tough, so sadly I don't think he is dead. He just rather hunt down that stupid demon than care about his children. Dean has done everything he's asked, and what does he get in return? Abuse? An overdose?" Sam asked figurative, clenching his fists looking at Dean through the window, all the wires and tubes, the discolor in Dean's face.

"_I want Dad alive so I kill him myself_..." Sam said under his breath, feeling pressure on his left shoulder, it was comforting, turning to see who it was, but no one was there.

* * *

John drove into the Sioux Falls General Hospital parking lot, storming into hospital demanding to know where his son was. Finding Sam in the waiting room as he passed by looking for room 422. Dean was leaning on the wall next to Sam, gettin slight anxiety when seeing his father.

"Sam," John eyed Sam, "What happened?"

Sam stood up, furious tempted to stab him. "Dean tried to kill himself, _and I wonder why_?" Sam said sassily eying his father back as Bobby came back with coffee.

"I should kill you John, how dare you? The id'jit is only 16, poor kid only knows pain, discipline, punishment, and obedience. Dean's your son, not your soldier!" Bobby roared, Dean stood up straighter starting to get angry at tention going on.

"You don't think I know that? He's a great son, and I have no idea why he'd do such a thing to harm himself."

"Dad?" Dean asked warily wondering if anyone could hear him.

"You don't believe that! If you did_ YOU_ wouldn't of hurt Dean!" Sam yelled, making Dean even more wary, he knew where this was going.

"You don't know what you are talking about," John said with aggressiveness in his voice.

"Dad!" Dean yelled.

"Sure, ya' stupid son of a bitch. Dean's just _clumsy_ and_ falls_ all the time, _falls_ that break his ribs and give him black eyes." Bobby said sarcastically, wanting to beat down John.

"I want to kill you Dad!" Sam yelled. "You hurt my brother."

"Guys stop it!"

"Is that so? Then do it!" John challenged Sam, who started gain lots of energy and strength from an unknown source. And attacked John, tackling him to the ground.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dean yelled knocking a lamp over, shattering it to many pieces.

"Woah, that was cool-Ah!" Dean started twitching, appearing in his room as many doctors rushed to his body, using defibrillator on him. He could feel the shock, the electricity to his heart, then he saw it. This creepy old faced, long clothed being hovered over his body. He attacked it with all the energy he had left, and it just left.

"I have a pulse," a nurse said, as a small smile crept over Dean in triumph.


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Sorry for late update, been crying the last couple days over Cory Monteith...**_

_**Warning: Castiel is in this but not an angel, ooc possibility for characters. Please don't judge.**_

* * *

Dean took a minute before following the creature out the room. Passing a clearly distressed Sam, with his lip slightly bleeding, Dean hadn't thought about it until now, if he's dead Sam would become Dad's punching bag. Everything Dean did was to protect Sam, he felt like an idiot, selfish... Sam was 12 and never even been on an official hunt yet, only training. And Dean was the only one who was protecting him, raising him, for hell even been there through all Sam's cries as a baby.

Dean brushed this off, he couldn't take it at the moment. Going down the stairs, not finding the long clothed creature, but a guy his age screaming at people to look at him.

"Woah dude calm down!" Dean barked at him who looked at him wide eyed, then narrowed eyes like he needed glasses.

"You can see me? Why can't anyone else?" The kid asked Dean with slight irritation in his voice.

"You must be having an out of body experience too," Dean said with a light smirk.

"A what?" The kid asked.

"It when you're on... It means you're close to dying," Dean said looking down.

"Condolences then..." The kid said looking down and started to walk away, down a hall where other rooms were and stopped at one, looked into the window. Dean followed, still feeling weak around his folk, and maybe the guy could Dean to what he believed to be a reaper.

"Is that you?" Dean asked looking into the room, seeing a person completely covered in bandages.

"They say I won't wake up... Makes since now."

"What happened, mind me asking?"

"Me and my siblings were throwing firecrackers at each other in our treehouse... My brother Luke through one by some dry leaves I was standing on, and will caught on fire. And well being in a treehouse, stuck behind a lot of wooden boxes, causes you to be stuck in a pit of fire."

"Did anyone help you?"

"Anna and Gabe tried, but Michael the eldest pulled them out. Then I fell through the floor, well I passed out apparently. I heard I was still on fire, until Gabe hosed me down."

"Is that them in there?"

"That's Anna and Gabe, yes."

"Smart idea huh?"

"At the time, what about you? Were you acting like a stupid teen?" The kid asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah... I took a bottle of Valium." Dean said messing with his feet, looking down.

"So you tried to kill yourself? Why?"

"Why throw fire in a wooden box in a tree?"

"Point taken, but it's not like we can change our fate and destinies..."

"You know what? That's bullshit whoever you are, you can't honestly believe that?"

"My name is Castiel and yes I do believe that, I'm sorry you had a problem so you took the easy way out." Cas said calmly, clearly not caring for the others emotion.

"You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through... I'm not having a chick flick moment, am I?" Dean said cockily, he usually gets like this when he was scared or terrified, just tries to hide his feelings.

"My apologizes, what are you going to do?" Cas asked a little too sweetly.

"I'm going to live and protect my brother from my Dad," Dean said quietly.

"I like you, I'm glad I made at least one friend before I died..."

"Not many friends?"

"None, I don't know how to talk to people. People find me weird, and well bad things happen around me."

"Me too, I gotta check on my brother. You're cool, a little strange, but I like that." Dean said running up the stairs back to his room where Sam was on his laptop.

* * *

"Dean? I know you're here. You stopped me and Dad from fighting even more by pushing the lap off the table. I know this is stupid but can you type, and let me know I'm not imagining things?" Sam asked with a big painful smile.

"Sure Sammy, this is really lame... At least it's not a ouija board." Dean pressed down a few keys, writing _Sammy_.

"Woah! Dean are you okay, will no because you're apparently out of body. But Dean-"

_Reaper. Help_

"What the reaper is after you? Does that mean..."

_I'm not going to let it. Get Dads journal and find out to how to get rid of this thing!_

Sam was back very fast, he couldn't lose his brother. He laid the journal out for Dean to see.

"I don't see anything on getting rid of them..." Sam couldn't feel Dean's presentence.


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: This chapter can be platonic or romantic for Dean/Cas, whatever floats your boat.**_

* * *

Dean found the dark haired, blue eyed boy on a bench on the bottom floor near.

"Have you ever heard of reapers Cas?" Dean asked crossing his arms.

"Well you didn't seem like the sassy type until now, it's kinda cute." Cas smiled awkwardly before adding. "Yes, it's that guy on birthday cakes when you turn 50."

"Did you know they can change their appearance, like a guy with pretty blue eyes." Dean said not caring he actually said that. "They trick you into saying yes when your judgement day is up."

"Excuse me are you accusing me of being a reaper?" Cas asked looking hurt.

"Er... yes?"

"Well you're right, and yes thank you things eyes I knew would appeal to you." Cas said a deep stare.

"Well you're more handsome than the last reaper I countered."

"That was me, judging me on my looks? Really hurts a guys feelings, like you were one to talk."

"I'm gorgeous, what are you talking about?" Dean asked but shook his head this was getting off topic and he knew it. "Anyway I'm not going."

"Surprising because you were the one who couldn't bare to live anymore."

"It was mistake. I can't go I need to protect Sam!" Dean snapped.

"I know, you have a job, mission isn't complete. You don't know how many soldiers I plucked from the field. But Dean, do even want to be a soldier? No you don't... Come Dean, soon, one day your family will join you. You can see your Mom again." Cas spoke, it made Dean feel even weaker, he fell to his knees.

"I want that more than anything, but Sammy?" Dean spoke breathless.

"He'll be fine, he has Bobby remember. You are the one who left him after all." Cas cooed, brushing Dean's hair.

"You know you have real thrill for the dramatics you know that?" Dean asked almost curling into the touch.

"Why thank you, I get a lot of practice."

"But the family... Anna and Gabe?"

"_I can make you see whatever_," Cas smiled at how Dean starting to fall apart.

"Is that some sick turn on for you?" Dean joked, hearing Cas chuckle, still brushing fingers through Dean's hair.

* * *

"Dean's fighting a reaper!" Sam yelled into the waiting room that only had his father and Bobby arguing over Dean's incident.

"What, how do you know?" John asked.

"He told me," Sam asked giving a _really_ look.

"I'll be back," John said leaving going to make a deal with a demon.

"What can we do Bobby?" Sam asked with desperation in his voice.

"Just hope Dean isn't falling into any tricks or somethin' like that. Make sure Dean keeps saying no," Bobby said.

Sam let out a sigh, slumping into a chair, completely exhausted.

* * *

"So tell me John, you beat your poor child. They try to kill themselves to escape you, and now you wanna make a deal so they live. My my John aren't you more cold hearted than me?" Azazel laughed.

"Maybe, I could just shoot you know." John said pointing the colt at Azazel.

"You could just miss you know, one bullet."

"I'm not going to shoot you, like I said before I wanna make a deal. Colt for Dean's life," John offered. "I know the colt means a lot more to you than Dean's life."

"He's killed people quite dear to me, but I know my head on plate is more important to you than Dean living."

"Ha yeah sure, I may toughen up Dean too much but that doesn't mean I don't care about my son." John said pulling the colt away.

"Fine, but one more thing."

"What?" John asked glaring that the demon.

"I want you to give me the colt."

* * *

Cas and Dean sat criss-crossed in the middle of the hallway, just talking. Cas not trying to make Dean say yes or anything, just talking. Talking about Dean's life, why he did what he did.

"I'm so sorry Dean," Cas said gloomy.

"What's to be sorry for? Besides you trying to take my soul and all."

"It's my job, just like you saving people."

"So what happens if I say no, I live right?" Dean asked cokily.

"Oh please, if no meant you lived, that'd mean you never would hunt a spirit in your life." Cas laughed, even wiping a tear away from his face from laughing.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked serous, which made Cas chuckle more.

"How do you think vengeful spirits are born? Their souls that can't let go, if you say no you'll never get back into your body. You'll roam the Earth forever, watch your family pass, you'll become what you hunt." Cas said sincerely, and sweet. Which made Dean's heartache.

"And if I say..._ Yes_?" Dean asked with slight hesitation in his voice.

"You'll live in peace, with your mother, friends, have a chance to be happy." Cas said again sweetly, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What happens to Sammy?"

"I don't know, I can't tell the future, only what happens after death."

"My brother is only 12..."

"I know, and you're only 16 with a cursed life. Don't you want to be happy? Don't worry about demons, ghosts, skinwalkers... and me." Cas said making Dean feel even worse.

"I like you," Dean said looking up with a small smile.

"And I like you too Dean, why don't you come with me?" Cas asked in slight awkward flirty tone.

"I -" Before Dean could say yes, Cas was startled by something coming from the vents. Black smoke rushed around Cas, practically eating him. Then Cas just stood there with eyes closed.

"Cas?"

Cas open his eyes, bright yellow, Dean went to throw a punch, but caught in midair.

"Be grateful, it's your lucky day." Yellow eyes smiled, touching Dean's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up choking on the tubes shoved down his throat, he was back in his body, but still in panic. Sam was sleeping in the chair next to the bed when he woke up abruptly by Dean's choking.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as Dean's monitored beeped loudly getting doctors rushing Sam out of the room while they see what was up. It took about an hour until the main doctor came out telling them that Dean has woken up, but they running test, they could see him though.

"You look perfectly fine Winchester, no signs of overdose at all. Consider yourself lucky, most people wouldn't of lived." One doctor said taking a blood test.

"Yeah... that's awesome," Dean said with slight irritation in his voice as the doctor took the needle out, and left.

Dean was laying on the bed, switching through channels when Sam and bobby came in.

"That fabric softener teddy bear, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down." Dean hummed, slightly dazed from whatever the doctors had given them. Sam ran up to him and started hitting Dean.

"What the fuck Sammy!?" Dean snapped at Sam, who immediately started hugging Dean.

"That's for losing your marbles and left me thinking you were dead. Do you remember anything from the out of body?" Sam asked.

"I was out of body?" Dean asked confused making no eye contact to them.

"Yeah you said a reaper was after you, you really don't remember?"

"No I don't," Dean snapped. "Just leave me alone."

"What's your problem Dean?" Bobby asked.

"I have no idea, maybe I'm really fucking tired and don't want to answer stupid questions!?" Dean said feeling sick, like there was apart of him that felt like he shouldn't be alive. Then John walked into the room.

"I need to speak with Dean... Alone."

"No, I don't trust you around Dean," Sam growled.

"Sam, please..."

"Boys got a point John." Bobby added, Dean was starting to get more irritated.

"All of you just shut up, Sam, Bobby get out Dads not going to do anything." Dean said said still not looking at all of them.

* * *

John sat down next to Dean.

"I'm so sorry Dean, this is all my fault."

"How? You didn't force those pills down my throat, I did."

"Dean, I know why you did it though. I'm sorry I haven't been a father."

"Dad? You're acting strange..." Dean said with a surprised look.

"Maybe I'm just a bit tired," John said with a pained smile.

"There's something wrong here. I was dead, I saw the reaper and everything. Why am I alive?" Dean asked with a dead serious expression, knowing his dad did something. John was no longer looking at Dean but whispered yellow eyes plan for Sam, and that he needs to protect him. Sam finally came back in, not trusting.

"I'm going to go get coffee," John said leaving, walking 30 yards away to hand the gun over to yellow eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam went to college met a nice girl, the same girl from the motel the many years ago when Dean was being abused. Her name was Jessica Moore, couple years later after college she became Jessica Moore-Winchester. Sam gave up hunting after him and Dean killed Azazel, demons like Meg tried to kill Jess to get to Sam.

Jess found out about the family business when Sam turned 27. Dean, Jo and Ellen were pouring stories and secrets out as each time they took a shot. Then Dean told the story about the second time he met Cas and what he had told Dean about John.

* * *

Dean was on a job 5 years later after the suicide tempt, people weren't dying, like being shot all the way through the heart and out the back and live with no harm? Something was seriously up. Reapers were being kidnapped by demons, and one of them were Cas actually. Cas had been watching Dean's recklessness ever since they met, hoping they could meet again, and they did, but not for long.

Dean wasn't dead he was on a job, he had so many questions about that day for Cas. Cas had told him yellow eyes possessed him and gave back Dean's life.

"Why would he do that?" Dean asked.

"Because your father made a deal to save you, I'm guessing he did it out of guilt though."

"Do you under the concept of sympathy?" Dean asked.

"Of course, but it ruins my judgement, and like you I have a job. If I let myself feel sympathy..."

"What's the worse that can happen? Death kill you?"

"Yes, and or live with a broken heart," Cas said invading Dean's space, Dean with a questioning look. Cas kisses him, Dean is shocked, but slightly kisses back as Cas disappeared.

"You stupid son of a bitch..."

* * *

"Wait I thought you liked girls? And reapers? Those aren't real, I think you had one too many Dean." Jess said if a small laugh, but no else was laughing.

"Um Jess... There was a reason Brady and a girl named Meg tried to hurt you. They were trying to get to me, see those were demons." Sam said trying to explain, but just got a raised eyebrow.

"The reason I didn't tell you about my family much, is well because we hunt monsters. And I just wanted you to be safe."

"So what trying to scare Jessica time, this isn't funny."

"You're right it's not, it fucking sucks. Your whole life chasing after the things that go bump in the night."

"Dean, you could've stopped like me. Dad was the one that forced us into this, on a psycho killing rampage for revenge," Sam said thinking maybe Dean might stop.

"Yeah and I killed the Demon that killed Mom, Dad, and tried to kill you and Jess..." Dean said taking another shot, putting an arm around Jo.

"I know... 'Saving people, hunting things, family business'." Sam mocked Dean.

"Can you guys stop!" Jess yelled at them. "Like are you all into this stuff?" She asked, everyone nodded.

"Ignore these id'jits, they fight all the time," Bobby told her. More yelling between Dean and Sam, and some understanding. Jess too became a hunter, Sam didn't like this and blamed Dean. But she never went out, she did it to protect her, Sam, and their two children years later.

The eldest was named after Dean and he watched over his little sister Samantha and protected her from any possible danger.

* * *

Dean on the other hand, didn't live the cute picket fence life like the brother he raised. He lived a cold, bloody one. He liked the feel of saving someone, letting them have life, even though he didn't consider himself family material, scared he'd end up like his dad. He never saw Cas again, and never settled down

One day he found his missing piece, he was raised from hell with absolute idea who or what had the ability to do so. In an abandoned warehouse, he summoned it. Lights flashing, place felt like an earthquake as the doors swung open. Walks in a familiar face, in a trench coat and suit.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel. I'm the angel who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

* * *

FIN


End file.
